Say Goodbye
by Valerian1982
Summary: Wie verabschiedet man sich von einem geliebten Menschen? Seebones und leicht Hodgela. Bin mies in sowas. Lest es einfach!


Disclaimer: "Alle Charaktere aus der Serie Bones gehören Fox. Diese Fanfiction dient der Unterhaltung und ist ohne jedes finanzielle Interesse geschrieben und veröffentlicht worden. Verantwortung und Copyright für den Inhalt der Geschichte verbleiben beim jeweiligen Autor. Eine Verletzung von Urheberrechten ist nicht beabsichtigt."

Der Pfarrer trat vor.

"Sie alle sind hier, um Dr. Temperance Brennan, Seeley und Parker Booth die letzte Ehre zu erweisen.

Ein einfacher Ausflug mit dem Boot hat drei geliebte Menschen aus unserer Mitte gerissen.

Aber wen die Götter lieben, den lassen sie jung sterben."

Rebecca hatte sich dazu entschieden, auf Parkers Grabstein den Namen seines Vaters zu schreiben. Sie wusste, wie sehr Parker an Seeley hing.

Der Pfarrer trat einen Schritt zurück, als Dr. Goodman vortrat.

"Dr. Temperance Brennan war eine Koryphäe auf dem Gebiet der forensischen Anthropologie. Sie hat vielen Menschen geholfen, zu erfahren was Familienmitgliedern oder Freunden geschehen ist.

Sie hatte ihre eigene Art mit den Geschehnissen umzugehen.

Hatte sie erstmal einen Fall übernommen, war sie selbst durch körperliche Attacken nicht von ihrem Ziel abzubringen. Wir werden sie stets in Erinnerung behalten."

Nun war Angela dran. Bis zu diesem Moment, als sie aufs Podest zuschritt, hatte sie sich an Hodgins festgeklammert.

Nun aber war von ihrer Trauer kaum noch etwas zu sehen.

"Temperance Brennan war meine beste Freundin. Sie war ein ungewöhnlicher Mensch. Viele hielten sie für arrogant. Aber das Gegenteil ist," sie räusperte sich, "war der Fall. Tempe hatte vielleicht ein paar Kommunikationsschwierigkeiten, aber sie war ein Mensch, auf den man sich hundertprozentig verlassen konnte. Wer zu ihr kam und um Hilfe bat, der bekam sie auch.

Ganz besonders ein gewisser FBI-Agent, der sie regelmäßig in den Wahnsinn getrieben hat.

Er hat in ihr die Extreme zum Vorschein gebracht.

Mit einem Blick konnte er sie auf die Palme bringen und mit einem Lächeln wieder beruhigen."

Angela lächelte unter Tränen, sprach jedoch mit überraschend klarer Stimme weiter.

"Seeley hatte es drauf. Unser Kollege und Freund hat als ehemaliger Scharfschütze vielleicht Leben beendet, aber ich glaube er hat sein Ziel erreicht, so viele Mörder zur Strecke zu bringen, wie er Menschenleben genommen hat.

Die beiden waren ein unschlagbares Team. Wo Tempe mit Logik nicht weiterkam, konnte sie sich auf Seeley´s Bauchgefühl verlassen. Und wo Seeley´s Menschenkenntnis ihn verließ, war Tempe mit ihren Fakten stets hilfreich an seiner Seite.

Keiner von beiden hat gemerkt, dass sie füreinander bestimmt waren.

Tempe liebte Seeley, sie wusste es bloß nicht. Sie wollte es nicht wahrhaben.

Sie hatte Angst, dass er sie verlassen würde. So wie ihre Eltern.

Woher hätte sie auch wissen sollen, dass er sie ebenso geliebt hat, wie sie ihn?

In jeder Geste konnte man es sehen, in seinen und ihren Augen lesen.

Sie begriffen es beide nicht.

Auch wenn sie es im Leben nicht geschafft haben, so sind sie doch jetzt vereint, wie sie es schon längst hätten sein sollen."

Angela deutete auf die beiden Gräber nebeneinander und trat beiseite.

Als Rebecca nach vorne kam, schluchzte sie trocken auf.

"Parker war mein Sohn, aber er war auch der Sohn des besten FBI-Agenten, den ich je kennengelernt habe.

Sie waren sich äusserlich zwar nicht besonders ähnlich, aber vom Wesen her.

Ich hoffe, meinem Sohn seinen größten Wunsch erfüllt zu haben.

Immer in der Nähe seines Daddys zu sein."

Rebecca sah auf das kleine Grab neben Seeleys und flüsterte:

"Ich hab dich lieb Parker Booth!"

Die letzten Blumen wurden auf die Gräber gelegt und noch einmal still Abschied genommen.

Viele Menschen kamen und alle wunderten sich über einen Mitarbeiter des Jeffersonians.

Sie wunderten sich über Zack Addy.

Der junge Mann hatte nicht eine einzige Träne vergossen und sein Gesichtsausdruck war starr.

Es schien, als berührte der Tod seiner Mentorin ihn nicht besonders.

Als er jedoch nach vorne trat um eine Rose auf das Grab von Bones zu legen, hörten diejenigen die in seiner Nähe standen seine geflüsterten Worte.

"Meine Doktorarbeit ist fertig. Ich werde der beste forensische Anthropologe, den Amerika je gesehen hat. Ich habe bei der besten gelernt. Bei Dr. Temperance Brennan. Danke!"

Er neigte den Kopf.

Angela und Hodgins wussten, dass dies Zack´s eigene Art zu trauern war.

Ein paar Meter weit weg standen 3 Personen und beobachteten die Zeremonie.

"Es wird Zeit," meinte Assistant Director Cullen leise zu den beiden neben ihm.

"Es bricht mir das Herz, sie dort so stehen zu sehen," flüsterte Temperance Brennan.

"Ich weiss Bones, mir geht es nicht anders. Aber um sie zu schützen mussten wir offiziell sterben." seufzte Booth und warf einen letzten Blick hinüber, ehe er Cullen zunickte.

Tempe nickte ebenfalls und wurde von Booth in den Arm genommen.

"Lass uns Parker holen und dann gehen mein Schatz."

"Was meinst du, wird er es verkraften?" fragte sie zögerlich.

Booth zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wir sind für ihn da."

Er lächelte leicht. "Aber wenigstens haben wir es doch noch rechtzeitig begriffen."

Er küsste sie innig.

"Ich liebe Dich." flüsterte sie

"Ich liebe Dich auch. Und jetzt komm. Unser neues Leben wartet auf uns." antwortete er.

Zusammen mit seinem ehemaligen Vorgesetzten, der alles veranlasst und geplant hatte, verließen sie den Friedhof.

Die Gräber waren leer.

Doch niemand wusste es.

Temperance Brennan, Seeley Booth und Parker Booth wurden dort beerdigt.

Emily, David und Parker Miller begannen ihr neues Leben, weit weg von Washington D.C.


End file.
